This invention relates generally to cup holders for various size drink containers, and more particularly to such cup holders mounted on golf carts.
With the advent of various sports-oriented drinks, the containers therefor have gotten larger, with the result that cup holders, especially those on golf carts, must have a greater range of expansion to hold the wide variety of sizes securely during movement of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.